Et ma lumière s'en est allée
by Elencirya
Summary: Lorsque Saga a violemment pris le pouvoir au Sanctuaire, que s'est-il passé ensuite? Est-il resté mauvais? Ou le bien est-il revenu dans son coeur? Par l'intermédiaire d'une jolie jeune fille par exemple...


Et ma lumière s'en est allée...  
  
Lorsque Saga brutalement prit le pouvoir au Sanctuaire, sous l'influence d'un esprit néfaste qui l'avait possédé, il avait ensuite tout aussi rapidement repris ses esprits... Et le lendemain fut extrêmement difficile à assumer. Désespéré, il se demandait encore comment il avait bien pu en arriver là... Son frère avait donc raison ! Le mal était en lui... En attendant, il tint à réparer ses erreurs, du moins essayer. Il a essayé de savoir si la petite Athéna était vivante, si quelqu'un avait croisé un jeune homme avec un bébé, le plus discrètement possible évidemment ! Mais non, aucune info... Après tout c'était peut-être préférable. Il réussit si bien à cacher son jeu que tout le Sanctuaire n'y vit que du feu.  
  
Et les années passèrent... Saga était en paix avec lui-même à présent, il avait l'impression que ces horreurs passées n'étaient qu'un vilain rêve... Mais il se sentait terriblement seul ! Il ne pouvait partager son lourd secret avec personne, encore moins dévoiler son identité. Puis il eut une idée géniale : s'éclipser discrètement du Sanctuaire pour aller se balader incognito ! Il le tenta une fois avec succès, ce qui l'invita à recommencer... Et c'est ainsi que cette détente, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, lui garantissait le maintien de son « bon côté ».  
  
Puis, à force de flâner dans les rues d'Athènes, il remarqua une jeune fille qui avait l'air un peu larguée. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez elle... Elle devait avoir 18 ans, comme lui, et semblait vraiment d'une grande mélancolie. Saga aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi... Un jour, il la vit prendre le chemin de l'Acropole, l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude. Le sixième sens aidant, Saga sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Quelque chose le poussait à la suivre... Et heureusement ! La jeune fille arriva à l'Acropole. Mais au lieu de rester dans le flot des touristes, elle s'éloigna du centre pour s'approcher du bord. Une falaise à pic... Elle resta ensuite tout au bord, prête à tomber, l'air ailleurs. Prête à tomber... Le sang de Saga ne fit qu'un tour : cette fille va sauter d'un instant à l'autre ! Il s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et l'appela doucement. Surprise, elle tourna brusquement la tête :  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Laissez moi s'il vous plaît... Je ne crois pas qu'il faut que je vous laisse... Vous voulez faire quoi, au juste ? Mais... Laissez moi ! C'est ma vie, elle ne concerne que moi... Vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous ne me connaissez pas !   
  
Saga ne savait quoi dire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation pareille. Il s'était quand même approché de la jeune fille, mais elle le remarqua soudain...  
  
Personne ne me retiendra ! je ne supporte plus de vivre, vous entendez ? ! adieu...   
  
Puis elle bascula dans le vide... Saga se sentit hurler dans sa tête : nooooon ! ! ! ! ! Ses réflexes de chevalier d'or reprirent le dessus, aussitôt il s'élança dans le vide et grâce à son élan rattrapa la jeune fille. Son cosmos doré rayonna soudain tout comme il lui attrapait le bras, puis sous les yeux interdits de quelques témoins effarés qui assistaient à la scène, ils disparurent... En fait, Saga l'avait entraînée avec lui dans une autre dimension. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se matérialisait dans une ruelle d'Athènes, avec la jeune fille inconsciente dans les bras. Il remarqua qu'elle était drôlement jolie, blonde aux cheveux assez courts, et aux magnifiques yeux bleus foncés... Mademoiselle... Vous allez bien ? » En la voyant se réveiller, il l'avait déposée assez précipitamment sur le sol. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de créer un quiproquo gênant en la laissant se réveiller dans ses bras... Quoiqu'en y songeant, l'idée ne lui aurait pas déplu ! « Saga voyons à quoi tu penses... » se dit-il vaguement troublé. Qui... qui êtes vous ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » prononça-t-elle d'une voix faible. Il fallait à présent trouver une explication logique et rationnelle à son sauvetage... Vous avez voulu sauter, vous vous rappelez ? Sur l'Acropole... Oui... C'est vrai je me souviens maintenant, vous étiez là... Vous vouliez m'empêcher de sauter mais... Mais attendez... » Elle prit soudain un air perplexe. « Aïe », pensait Saga... « Elle se rappelle de tout... » Mais elle poursuivit : Je... Je suis certaine d'avoir sauté... Je me rappelle trop bien, cette sensation de liberté, de peur intense, de soulagement aussi... Et puis... Après c'est beaucoup plus flou... Je vous ai rattrapée... Mais... Comment ? ! »  
  
Elle avait parfaitement repris conscience à présent, et observait maintenant attentivement son sauveur. Elle le reconnaissait sans aucun problème, sa longue chevelure bleue et son look étrange ne passaient pas inaperçus ! Comme il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre et détournait un peu le regard, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était assise par terre, appuyée contre un mur, dans une ruelle sombre et étroite, ce jeune homme agenouillé en face d'elle. Normalement elle aurait eu peur... Mais elle ne ressentait que de la bienveillance de sa part. Après un silence, il répondit enfin : Je t'ai rattrapée, juste à temps... Tu as eu l'impression de tomber, mais en fait non... Je crois que tu as anticipé ta chute... » Il baissa les yeux. Pourvu qu'elle y croie... il venait également de remarquer avec stupeur qu'il l'avait tutoyée sans s'en apercevoir, comme s'il la connaissait déjà. Vraiment ? C'est incroyable... » Elle était impressionnée. Comment avait-il pu... Oui... Vraiment à un fil... Ne refais plus jamais ça... » Il y avait une réelle émotion dans sa voix. C'est vraiment très bizarre... Tous les détails me reviennent maintenant... Quand je suis tombée, après j'ai vu une sorte de lumière dorée... Et je me suis sentie aspirée quelque part, j'ai vu... un peu comme des planètes je crois... Et puis plus rien. Je croyais que c'était ça mourir... Saga eut un frisson dans le dos. Elle avait un souvenir très précis de son petit voyage dimensionnel... Ce n'était qu'une illusion... Maintenant la vie t'ouvre ses bras, il faut accepter de s'y laisser aller... » Il se mordit soudain la lèvre. Il venait juste de réaliser que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées différemment, surtout qu'il se tenait vraiment très près d'elle ! Il se recula alors un peu, instinctivement. Puis il se leva, et l'invita à en faire autant en lui tendant la main : Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un sourire s'épanouit enfin sur son visage, tout comme elle lui prit la main pour se lever. Saga avait tellement envie de la garder dans la sienne... mais il la lâche finalement, non sans avoir échangé un doux regard avec la jeune fille. Avec plaisir ! Et... Comment s'appelle mon sauveur ? Saga... et... toi ? Kassandra...  
  
Il l'emmena dans une rue plus claire et animée, et ils s'assirent à une terrasse. Ce fut là qu'ils commencèrent à faire connaissance. Durant cette journée, Kassandra ne savait comment remercier Saga: non seulement il l'avait sauvée, mais en plus il l'aidait à retrouver goût à la vie ! Il faut dire que le charme de son sauveur n'y était pas pour rien. Elle se sentait littéralement fascinée par ce beau jeune homme, avec ses longs cheveux bleus et son regard vert pénétrant... Puis comme il insistait doucement pour savoir ce qui avait pu la mener sur la voie du suicide, elle lui raconta sa vie. Une vie bien triste, des parents brutalement fauchés par un accident il y a quelques années, plus aucune famille proche dans la région... Saga tenta de la convaincre que tout n'était pas perdu pour elle, qu'elle pouvait se faire des amis. Elle sourit à ces paroles. Oui, elle pensait bien en avoir trouvé au moins un.  
  
Ils décidèrent de garder le contact, et se revirent de plus en plus fréquemment. Tant et si bien qu'au fil des jours, un sentiment bien plus fort naquit dans leurs cœurs... Ils finirent par s'avouer leur amour, puis quelques semaines plus tard ils s'aimèrent tendrement dans le petit appartement de Kassandra.  
  
Saga semblait vivre un rêve. Au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope n'avait jamais apparu aussi détendu et généreux, et en même temps... assez absent ! Maintenant, il retrouvait Kassandra à Athènes tous les jours. Mais il ne savait comment lui dire ce qu'il faisait du reste de ses journées, ni d'où il venait... Au début, Kassandra laissait tomber les explications, mais leur relation devenait sérieuse : elle exigeait à présent des explications claires. Alors Saga lui expliqua tout... Qu'il était un Chevalier d'or d'Athéna (il prononça ces mots avec une certaine amertume...), du signe des Gémeaux, mais qu'il lui était arrivé une étrange aventure qui lui a fait perdre momentanément l'esprit, au point de prendre le pouvoir par la force... C'était la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un , même s'il lui avait épargné certains détails, et Saga avait à cet instant l'envie de s'enfouir dans un trou de souris ! Mais l'attitude de Kassandra le rassura vite : elle se doutait depuis un moment que son amant possédait de biens étranges pouvoirs, elle n'avait pas oublié son sauvetage... Elle fut très compréhensive, ce qui sembla inespéré à Saga : enfin, il pouvait vraiment tout partager avec elle ! A commencer par la véritable explication de son sauvetage, ce qui la fit sourire...  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle comprenait bien mieux maintenant les enjeux complexes de leur relation : Saga devait continuer à jouer le jeu au Sanctuaire... Mais leur amour était plus fort, et au bout 3 années de fuites secrètes, Saga décida d'amener secrètement Kassandra au Sanctuaire et de la cacher dans les inaccessibles appartements du Grand Pope. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus de famille, personne ne se souciait d'elle... d'où ses anciennes envies de suicide. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit fascinée l'architecture monumentale du Sanctuaire, la majestueuse salle où son cher Saga siégeait sous le masque impressionnant du Grand Pope, la superbe piscine où ils pouvaient passer des heures... Saga vécu ainsi ce qui lui sembla être les 6 plus belles années de sa vie. Sa comédie de Grand Pope lui semblait tellement facile à jouer, quand il savait que derrière une tenture, sa douce Kassandra l'attendait...  
  
Mais... Le Mal avait décidé de revenir torturer Saga. Cela faisait à présent 12 ans qu'il avait usurpé cette place, et le bonheur procuré par la présence, même secrète, de Kassandra, avait toujours empêché le mal de revenir hanter le cœur de Saga. Mais il était toujours là... Saga et Kassandra s'évadaient souvent du Sanctuaire par dimensions parallèles (cela semblait désormais à Kassandra aussi naturel que n'importe quel autre moyen de transport...), et un jour comme un autre, ils se promenaient dans les montagnes grecques. Riant comme des gamins, ils s'amusaient à se courir après dans les herbes sèches. Mais tout à coup, Kassandra poussa un cri et se figea... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kassandra ? ! Je... c'est un serpent, Saga ! ! Il... Il m'a... » dit-elle affolée.  
  
En un éclair Saga fut près d'elle, et vit furtivement un serpent s'enfuir dans les grandes herbes... Immédiatement, il balança un éclair de lumière sur la bestiole qui se figea sur place. En l'observant, Saga fut pris de sueurs froides : c'était une vipère... Une variété très dangereuse... Mortelle... Non ! ! Ce n'était pas possible... Il revint rapidement vers Kassandra, qui s'effondra dans ses bras, déjà tremblante et fiévreuse. Il l'allongea et décida d'inciser la plaie qu'elle avait à la jambe, pour ensuite sucer le venin... Mais même après cela, l'état de Kassandra ne semblait pas s'améliorer, elle était de plus en plus pâle et tremblait de tout son corps. Saga commençait à paniquer : il n'avait strictement aucune compétence pour ce genre de situation, et ses incroyables pouvoirs de chevalier d'or ne pouvaient rien contre un venin foudroyant. Saga... » murmura Kassandra avec difficulté. Non mon amour, non... Tu... tu vas guérir... » dit-il en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle lui rendit un pâle sourire : Saga... tu peux mentir à tout le Sanctuaire, mais pas à moi... Je vais mourir... ». Elle ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes. Nooooon ! ! Non, je t'ai sauvée une fois, tu ne peux pas... Kassandra ! ! »...  
  
Elle semblait avoir perdu conscience. Saga ne savait plus quoi faire, il tenta de la nimber de sa cosmo-énergie... Mais ses tremblements s'amplifiaient sans cesse, puis tout à coup cessèrent. Le corps glacé, les yeux vitreux, elle fit un effort surhumain sur elle-même pour reprendre conscience, malgré la douleur qui lui glaçait le cœur, et fixa son regard dans celui de Saga, qui la tenait dans ses bras. Elle tenta de prononcer un mot, mais n'y parvint pas. Son amant, le visage baigné de larmes, lui donna alors un tendre baiser... Un baiser d'adieu. Elle rendit le dernier soupir quelques trop rapides secondes après.  
  
Saga resta plusieurs heures sur place, prostré, tenant toujours le corps sans vie de Kassandra dans ses bras. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ne parvenait pas à réaliser que l'inévitable s'était produit : les impitoyables Moires avaient définitivement tranché le fil de sa vie.  
  
Il revint enfin au Sanctuaire. Là, tout le monde put constater un sensible changement d'attitude chez le Grand Pope : lui d'habitude si enjoué, semblait à présent triste à mourir. Il ne sortait plus, mangeait à peine... Puis les jours passant, la rage repris le dessus, et il se prit à maudire le destin de l'avoir ainsi accablé. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait oublier... Sa rage grandissait de jour en jour, il sentait « l'autre » revenir de façon de plus en plus significative, comme 12 ans auparavant lorsqu'il était allé voir Shion à Star Hill... Cette impression étrange de se sentir happé par un sentiment de haine... Enfin le mal se réveilla en lui de façon brutale. Dominé par cette force démoniaque, il brisa en mille morceaux le portrait qu'il lui restait de Kassandra. Pendant ce temps, ses cheveux avaient changé de couleur, et ses yeux semblaient injectés de sang... Non, désormais, plus aucun sentiment ne viendrait le tourmenter. Jamais... Et depuis ce jour, le gouvernement du Sanctuaire changea radicalement. Machiavélique, Saga avait tout prévu : il avait semblé affaibli ces derniers mois ? Fort bien, il annonça officiellement que l'ancien Grand Pope était mort, et que lui, son frère, avait sur sa demande pris sa place... Ainsi Saga enterrait définitivement sa vie heureuse et ses doux souvenirs, pour laisser son double démoniaque prendre le contrôle. Quelques mois plus tard, il décidait l'exécution des chevaliers de bronze à leur Tournoi galactique... 


End file.
